


Infatuation

by nekogal12



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, creek - Freeform, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekogal12/pseuds/nekogal12
Summary: Tweek realizes he has more feelings for his fake-boyfriend than he originally anticipated





	

Tweek swept the back room of Tweek Bros. Coffee shop twitching and shaking as always, his parents barking orders from the front of house provoking gentle whines from the boy. He was almost done for the day, only a few more chores to finish before he was able to meet up with his friends. His thoughts swirled, the menial task allowing his mind to wander to one boy in particular. 

He had dwelled on thoughts of Craig a lot in the past few months since their fight, their time in the hospital allowed plenty of time to get to know each other and he found himself infatuated with the boy, he had never felt like this about one of his friends before. He had no idea what these feelings meant but he knew that he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. 

"Tweek!" his thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Agh! Oh god! What is it Dad? " he yelled back running to the door leading to the front.

"Oh there he is, Your friend is here Tweek" his father said as the blonde caught sight of the other boy, his heart skipping a beat. "C-Craig? Agh! What are you doing here?!" he said anxiously rushing over to the blue-clad boy.

"Whaddya mean dude? Red Racer starts soon, we always watch Red Racer together, we have to get back before it starts, hurry up" He starts to walk to the door. Tweek happily rushing after his friend, his shaking having subsided with the presence of the other boy, his dad smiling as he looked after the two before going to the back and realizing Tweek hadn't finished his chores.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot, i'm more of an artist than a writer, sorry ^w^;;


End file.
